Desecrate
Info = *Grants a 30% / 40% / 50% / 60% chance at getting a health orb. If successful, then there is a 75% / 80% / 85% / 90% chance to roll the enemy's drop table again. **These percentages are not affected by Power Strength. **This includes mods, resources, ammo, energy orbs, Oberon blueprints, Beacons, and Life Support (in Survival mission). *Sometimes corpses drop nothing at all because the enemy's loot table includes a chance to drop nothing, or due to lag where the corpse has already disappeared for the host. *Successfully desecrated corpses will glow with the chosen energy color and turn into smoke that fades away; whereas unsuccessfully desecrated corpses will show sparkles above them. *Without a physical corpse on the floor in the powers range, the ability will not be cast, use no energy and will state "invalid target". **Affects enemies being vaporized as long as the skill is cast before they fully disappear. **Affects enemies vaporized by Nova's Molecular Prime even after the corpses have disappeared. When the ability is cast, the corpses appear and disappear quickly. **It can be difficult to find corpses consistently when playing with well equipped players as many corpses vaporize as a result of various elemental and ability effects. **Enemies that explode on death, such as any Corpus Osprey (or a Volatile Runner exploding if not killed quickly), are not affected by desecrate, as they have no corpses. *Works on shadow version corpses from Shadows Of The Dead, but they will only yield health orbs because they have no normal drop table. *Can be cast on the same corpse multiple times, but if it yields loot, the corpse will disintegrate. *Bodies that are cut in half by Slash Damage are treated as two distinct corpses, each with its own chance to yield additional loot. *Most useful in Survival missions, due to large amount of enemies and the need for constant movement. *Can be used on dead faction allies in Invasion yielding drops from its normal drop table. *Can be used on the corpses of The Grustrag Three currently as of Update 12. *Can be used on Eximus enemy corpses as well, providing another chance to drop Oberon part blueprints. *Grants minor Conclave rating of 1''' at all levels. *Can be used on Captain Vor (Corrupted)'s corpse but he has a chance of leaving his dead body on the ground. |-|Tips & Tricks = *Casting desecrate multiple times is suggested for desecrating a group of corpses, since the success rate is not 100%. *Cast desecrate whenever possible to detect and desecrate corpses that cannot be seen but have not fully disappeared. *When you are low on energy for spamming desecrate, look at the sparkles on unsuccessfully desecrated corpses to see how many corpses are left available to be desecrated. *Because of the long casting time this ability greatly benefits from Natural Talent. *Below are the time spans needed for a corpse to completely disintegrate. Use these for reference: **Grineer and Corpus' corpses will disintegrate in 15 seconds. **Infested corpes will disintegrate in 5 seconds. **Corpses from enemies affected with Molecular Prime will disintegrate in 3 seconds. *Use this ability with Equilibrium if you can - every health orb spawned will also recover energy, allowing this ability to easily recharge your energy bar. This allows you to cast other abilities while easily spamming Desecrate. *Consider forgoing shield power. In order to collect a health orb you must have less than your maximum health, so when using Equilibrium it is beneficial to take a controlled amount of damage in order to get the maximum benefit from health orbs (also consider using Rage to recover energy while taking damage). If your Shields rarely drop to zero you will not take damage and will be unable to collect any health orbs, potentially leaving you in situations where you have no Energy for skills, are surrounded by health orbs, yet are unable to collect them in order to replenish your energy reserves. **You can use self damaging weapons such as Penta or Ogris to allow you to get the health orbs for this mod. This may potentially backfire if your Penta or Ogris kills you. **It is possible to sacrifice your secondary slot to equip a set of unmodded Castanas. Since they have relatively low base damage, the risk of killing yourself with them is largely reduced in comparison to other explosive weapons. |-|Maximization = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces radius to '''8.5 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost to 12.5 energy. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Range increases the radius to 58.8 meters. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Strength has no positive effect on this ability. **Increases cost to 77.5 energy. See also * Nekros de:Entweihen Category:Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Nekros Category:Warframe Mods Category:Mechanics Category:Update 10